


Danijel In The Den.

by LetMeBeBrave



Series: Maximoff Shenanigans [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, I mean, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maximoff shenanigans, Mentions of HYDRA experiments, No maxicest, Pietro is, Sneaky mentions of Billy and Tommy, Wanda is really tired, You guessed it - Freeform, a sneaky little crap, and no, and tired of Pietro's crap, cheesy pick up lines, innuendos, so many, who flirts a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeBrave/pseuds/LetMeBeBrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food. They needed food, not arguments. <br/>Looking back down at the menu, he let his mind wander. <br/>“Alright,” He thought to himself, lips pursing. <br/>“Getting more money isn't an option...I could always try...” <br/>He smirked. <br/>A rather devious idea had popped into his mind. <br/>Wanda had always referred to him as a Charmer, a Flirt, a Hopeless romantic. <br/>He would wink at people as they walked down the street, regardless of gender. <br/>If they had a nice face, he would let them know. <br/>Always in a Respectful manner, of course. <br/>And most of the time, his Winks and flirts would be met with flushed faces and whimsical sighs. <br/>So, why not use that talent to his Advantage?<br/>Why not use it to lower the price of their meal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danijel In The Den.

Боже – My God  
брат – Brother

Извините, господине? – Excuse me, Sir?  
~~***~~

“...You have Got to be kidding. Боже..” Pietro muttered, looking over the menu in his hands.   
His shaggy brown hair was hanging into his blue eyes, a bandage placed on his cheek, bruises littering his skin.   
He Desperately needed a haircut.   
But refused to let Wanda give him one, because she “Almost snipped his forehead off” Last time. 

Wanda looked up from her Menu and over at her brother.   
Her long brown hair was in a ponytail, bottom lip slightly bruised, a patch of gauze on her forehead.   
...The riots were not kind to them.   
Physically and mentally, they were scarred.   
When was the last time they had a good nights sleep? Or full stomachs? They did not remember. 

“What is it This time?” She asked calmly, an eyebrow raised.

Pietro had a tendency to Overreact to certain things.   
Even more so when he was hungry.   
“The price of this Food!” Pietro said, sounding highly offended.   
They had been to At Least five restaurants that day, looking over the prices, seeing what they could afford.   
Often, all they could afford was a glass of water. Which wouldn't exactly keep them from starving...  
“There is a War on, do they not know that many of us cannot even afford a home?” He huffed, running a hand through his hair.   
His jaw was clenched, there were deep circles under his eyes, and he was working on calming himself down.   
He knew that Wanda did not cope well with Anger, she never did.   
So he always tried to keep his temper under control.

Wanda reached across the table and took his hand, offering a reassuring smile.   
“The owners of this restaurant have to make a living too, брат. And if need be, we find a cheaper place...”

He sighed quietly, squeezing her hand, lips pursed.  
He looked her over, guilt jabbing at his already tender stomach.  
There were dark circles under her eyes, she was Far too pale, and even tho she denied it, she was losing weight Alarmingly fast.   
“This is the cheapest place we have found. And I am Not having you go to bed hungry again. Not any of you...”  
He then paused and glanced around them, leaning over the table a bit, voice lowered to a whisper.  
“...If we went with the Experiments--”  
“NO.” She said sternly, trembling slightly. Partly from lack of food, partly from anger.   
“You do not know if they are trustworthy. And I doubt that Whatever they pay us will make up for the Side Effects.” They had had this conversation every few weeks since Pietro had been approached by the Scientist, and her answer was always the same.  
He simply nodded, leaning back in his seat. 

He knew what she was going to say, but it was worth a try.   
He did not push the issue any further. He knew better.

 

 

Food. They needed food, not arguments.   
Looking back down at the menu, he let his mind wander.   
“Alright,” He thought to himself, lips pursing.   
“Getting more money isn't an option...I could always try...”   
He smirked.   
A rather devious idea had popped into his mind.   
Wanda had always referred to him as a Charmer, a Flirt, a Hopeless romantic.   
He would wink at people as they walked down the street, regardless of gender.   
If they had a nice face, he would let them know.   
Always in a Respectful manner, of course.   
And most of the time, his Winks and flirts would be met with flushed faces and whimsical sighs.   
So, why not use that talent to his Advantage?  
Why not use it to lower the price of their meal? 

“...Oh no,” Wanda said when she looked up at him.   
She had looked up with the Intention of asking him if he had decided what he wanted, but she was met with a look she knew Far too well. 

He was plotting.   
What, she did not know.   
But he was up to Something. 

He simply raised his eyebrows at her, trying to look innocent.  
But that was almost Always impossible. 

“What?” He asked, grinning now, eyes Sparkling mischieviously.   
“You know Exactly what.” She replied, both eyebrows raised, her eyes narrowed at him.   
“Oh I can Assure you, Sister dear, I have No idea what you are talking about.” And with that, he broke their Eye contact, looking around the restaurant, eyes focusing on a certain point after a while. 

Wanda followed her brother's gaze, eyes falling upon a rather attractive Waiter.   
His hair was a sandy Blonde and combed back, he had some stubble, and was tall.   
...Which tended to be Pietro's type.   
“...I should have known.” She thought to herself, shaking her head slightly as she looked back to her menu.

“...Keep it in your pants, брат..” Wanda muttered so only he could hear, 

“...No promises.” He whispered, 

“Извините, господине?” Pietro called, waving the man over, putting his “Smolder” (As Wanda called it) On.   
Said man's brown eyes lit up when he was called, looking Pietro over quickly before he scurried over, eyebrows raised.   
“Good evening!” He said, voice smooth and quite pleasant. “Have you decided what you would like??”   
“Well, as a matter of fact I have. But It's not on the menu.” Pietro replied, looking their server over slowly.  
“Oh! Well if you could tell me what it is, I can ask the Chef if it's possible!” The Server said, and it was rather obvious that he was trying not to stare.   
“Hmm, I dont know if the chef could Give me Your number...” Pietro said simply, grinning slyly. 

Wanda facepalmed loudly, sighing heavily at her Brother.   
How could be this Cliche. ...He was Pietro. That's how.   
He always used Classic and somewhat Humorous pick up lines, and they Almost Always worked. It baffled Wanda to No end, but she had learned to stop questioning it. 

The waiter turned the color of a Tomato and stuttered, fanning himself with his Note pad.   
“W-Well, you never know until you ask..”   
“Is That so...” Pietro looked at his Name Tag, then back to him. “Danijel?”

Several minutes of Flirting ensued, and Wanda was sure that Danijel's knees would give out at Some point.   
The price of their meals had been Reduced Quite a bit, to the point where Wanda was worried that the boy would get fired.   
He shakily jotted down their orders, still grinning like an idiot due to Pietro's shameless flirting, and Straightened his posture.   
“I shall bring this to the kitchen.” He winked at Pietro before slipping off. 

He grinned smugly, moving his chair out from the table.

“Where do you think You're going?” Wanda asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
“To the bathroom,” He responded, standing. “Is that allowed?”  
“Just don't get lost.” She said, chuckling.   
He laughed quietly, walking off to the bathroom, hands tucked into his pockets. 

Wanda waited patiently for his return.   
...And waited.   
...And waited.   
She glanced around, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursing as she pulled out her phone to Message him. 

“You got lost, didn't you.” 

His reply came a few minutes later, tho he had been typing the whole time. 

“Danijel is in the Den. ...My den.”   
Was his only response. 

Wanda stared at the message for a while, confused as to it's meaning. Until she Finally understood, and dropped the phone onto the table in shock.   
...He had No sense of Decency.


End file.
